Problems after birthday
by erishinn kiasole
Summary: Gokudera was disappointed because Yamamoto couldn't attend his birthday party. Can Yamamoto make Gokudera forgive him? It's my first fiction so I beg your pardon if I did something wrong. It contains a little yaoi so don't like, don't read.


**Problems after birthday**

Chapter 1

It was a bright shining day of September. Gokudera Hayato was sleeping lazily with head and hands on his desk while his teacher was teaching something he didn't interested. He opened his left eye and looked back a little to see what his precious Juudaime was doing. He found Tsuna trying to concentrate on the teaching but frequently secretly looking at the girl beside him who was Kyoko. He didn't try looking furthermore because there was no one to preoccupy his attention as he knew that Yamamoto was not here. The black-haired boy was with his baseball team to play in a high school baseball championship. He cursed Yamamoto in his head and went back to sleep.

"Gokudera-kun, otanjoubi ometeto!" His boss told him heartily, smiling with his biggest smile. "We are holding a party for you at my house. I hope you like it. Here's my present. " He told as they walked backed to his home.

"Arigatou Juudaime! Actually, you don't need to do it. Sorry for giving you troubles," He felt that he was out of his distressed moment for a while when Tsuna handed him a parcel. "Can I open it?" He asked him eagerly to see what his boss had given him.

"Sure." Gokudera unwrapped the paper immediately and saw a lighter with the Vongola logo on the surface. "Well, I can't think of anything more useful than this because you always have to light dynamics."

"I'll treasure it, Juudaime. I'll regard it as my approval of being right-hand man of you." The silvernette said cheerfully. He looked at his lighter with sparkling eyes, thinking that how much Tsuna cared about him. If only a certain guy he knew was like his Juudaime, he wouldn't need to be in anger and distress the whole day. He signed softly, not wanting Tsuna to hear. As his right-hand man, he didn't want to give him more worries because the brunette already had certain problems to deal with. He wanted to stop thinking about that guy, yet he came up into his mind almost every second.

The two of them walked into the house and Tsuna shouted 'I'm back' to let his mother know he was home. They were greeted by a certain 'Ciaossu' of the fedora wearing baby. Reborn was standing on the stairs with Fuuta beside him.

"Welcome back, Tsuna-nii, Gokudera-nii," Fuuta said to them with colourful bows and ribbons in his hands. "We're not finished decorating yet so why don't you wait upstairs?" Then Sawada Nana came out from the kitchen to greet them.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun. And Gokudera-kun, I wish you a happy birthday."

"Sorry for the trouble." Gokudera bowed to show his appreciation. Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I Pin and Bianchi, who were decorating the living room, came out, too. Fuuta run to them.

"I've got the ribbons." He handed them to the two girls.

"Arigatou, Fuuta-kun," Kyoko and Haru said. They also wished him happy birthday.

The two boys and the baby went upstairs. A moment later, Bianchi came in and handed her brother her present.

"Thanks, aniki. It's not something inedible, right? " Gokudera took it with some distrust.

"Don't be stupid, Hayato. Why should I want my brother to be sick at his birthday?" She picked up Reborn. "I'm going down to help. Do you want to come, Reborn?"

"I'm staying here. I've to train baka Tsuna." She put him on the couch.

"Then I'll call you when it's ready." She left the room.

The party started after two hours later. Every Vongola family members except Hibari and Yamamoto were present. Lambo and I Pin were fighting for the food as usual. Fuuta was trying to stop them. Kyoko, Haru and Nana were chattering. Ryohei, Bianchi and Chrome were enjoying their food. Dino and Romario also joined the party. Reborn and Romario were making fun of Dino's klutz. Tsuna was staring at Gokudera who was lost in thoughts.

"Ano, Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked him. But Gokudera did not response. "Gokudera-kun, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna called him again and again. Bianchi, too, now noticed the Hurricane Bomb's inactiveness.

"Hayato," she called him, shaking his shoulders. He looked at his sister with spiritless eyes.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Are you alright? You were looking at the thin air. Is there something bothering you? I know you don't appreciate social gathering much but I thought it would be nice to celebrate your birthday with everyone. " Tsuna told him.

"No. No. Juudaime, I'm fine. Sorry for making you worried. I'm failed as your right-hand man. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gokudera bowed again and again. He cursed himself in his head, telling himself that how could he make his boss worry for him. '_It is all because of that yakyuu baka.' _He cursed again. '_Doesn't he have something more important than his baseball? Something, something like me! How could he leave me alone on my birthday like this to do some stupid sport?' _He sighed. '_Of course, he's an idiot, who always thinks mafia stuffs as a big game of 'Cops and Robbers'. What should I be expecting from someone like him?_' He tried to stop thinking or there would be an explosion at the stadium, where Yamamoto was, because of him. Then he heard the door opened and someone's footsteps. He turned to face the imcoming person, hoping it would be Yamamoto.

"Sorry. I'm late. Already seventeen, huh, birthday boy." Shamal said lazily. "Bianchi, you look more beautiful." He tried to hug Bianchi but was greeted with her poison cooking on his face.

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun. We were searching for Julie since we didn't want anyone left to wish Gokudera-kun a happy birthday." A red-haired boy came in after Shamal. Six other people followed him. Kozato Enma and his Simon family members smiled at them.

"It's okay." Tsuna told as he made some place for them to sit.

"Happy birthday, Gokudera-kun." Enma smiled warmly at him. Gokudra was disappointed when he found out they were not the one he was expecting. Then he tried to retreat as he saw his stalker, Shit P, came nearer. Tsuna noticed that and took her to the other side of the room as he knew Gokudera disliked her so much that he would rather avoid her than be around him, his beloved boss .

"Shittopi-chan, why don't you sit here?" He placed her as far as he could from his friend.

"But I want to give him my present. And are you sure he is really seventeen because he's an UMA?" Tsuna's jaws dropped when he heard the word 'UMA', thinking that if these two were still at their stupid concept of aliens and outer universes. At the same time, Gokudera was hesitating to sit down again but he knew Tsuna would be upset if he tried fleeing this time since it was his own birthday party so he returned to his place.

"Lambo-san wants to play with Rauji," Lambo hopped into Rauji's lap. "Let's go outside." I Pin followed.

"Wait you two. Let him eat first." Tsuna yelled at them.

Chapter 2

The party thus finished after a couple of hours. Everyone was returning to their houses except Kyoko, Haru and Chrome, who were staying behind to help Tsuna's mom.

"I'm really thankful, Juudaime!" Gokudera lowered his head. "See you tomorrow." His cheerful smile disappeared as soon as he was out of Tsuna's sight. He breathed out slowly and sighed again and again. '_So he didn't show up at all. How_ _could he possibly play baseball at seven o'clock at night?' _

"Damn you, yakyuu baka! I'm gonna kill you if you shows up with your stupid grin, telling me sorry tomorrow._ " _Several people looked at him in amazement so he realized that he said that lies out loud. He put his hands in his jeans' pockets and walked through the road, looking at anything but the black surface of the road.

He shut the door and kicked off his shoes. He threw himself at his bed and flipped his phone opened. He checked for new messages but there was nothing. '_No calls, no texts. How much can that man be heartless? After all, you were the one who confessed me. At least, text me, you baka. Don't you know how to text?_' He closed the phone and took off his clothes to have a cool and refreshing shower.

Gokudera slowly turned the tap on. Cool water flew down to his creamy skin from his platinum hair. Somehow, tonight, he suddenly wanted to see his mother. His mother died in a so-called accident on his birthday. When in Italy, he mostly celebrated his birthdays alone. Bianchi offered to stay with him but he rejected her. His birthdays became more birthday-like when he started to live in Japan, where his true friends existed. Both of his past birthdays, celebrated in Japan, were full of joy. And in this year, he was hoping to enjoy more than past years because he and Takeshi had started their relationship. He was hoping to spend the whole day with him and yet things didn't go as he wanted.

Yamamoto had to be with his team most of the time because of the training. He even spent last and last time with Juudaime and the rest of the Vongola. Although he had told Squalo that he would choose sword over baseball, when time was not hard, he still played his baseball with a deep affection. He became a regular in the team of Nami High. It was not that the silvernette did not like him playing baseball. He just wanted Takeshi to be his normal, easy-going type again. He was always busy with his sport that Gokudera wondered if he was training with his katana at all. He felt like that the Yamamoto Takeshi he knew was changing little by little.

After a long shower, he came out of the bathroom. He put on some clothes and checked the phone again. Seeing nothing, he powered off it and went to bed.

At the Sawada resident, Tsuna was complaining Reborn for not letting him go check Gokudera. He knew something just not right with the silvernette.

"Dame Tsuna, stop making excuses not to study and go to your desk," Reborn told him, "or I'll shoot you." He grabbed Leon who was in a gun shape.

"Reborn, I'm worried about him." Tsuna said, going slowly to his desk.

"It's not something you can do so study." Reborn pulled the trigger. But Tsuna, who became a little improved after his two-year-training with Reborn, managed to dodge the bullet. The bullet passed above his ear and cut a few strings of his brown hair.

"Stop shooting at people, Reborn!" He yelled.

"Seems like you've improved a little. But that's not mean you can go to Gokudera. It's not your problem." Reborn smirked as he saw some improvements in his student's daily life.

"It is my problem. How can I leave my family member who's troubling with something? As a boss, I'm going." He reached out to the door for the sixth time.

"If you have so much time to take care of your men as a boss, go and help Lambo with his constipation." Before Tsuna was able to talk back, someone rang the doorbell.

"Oh! Is the party already finished?" Tsuna heard Yamamoto's voice. He ran out of the room, down the stairs to speak to Yamamoto. Unfortunately, he was in a big rush so he fell down the stairs.

"Tsuna, you okay?" Yamamoto held out a hand to help Tsuna stand. "The other players were celebrating our victory and they didn't allowed me to go. I rushed as soon as I can after that party."

"Hayato is in his stupid distress again." Bianchi informed him. "He was sitting like a statue during the party. And I believe you know why."

"Eh! Bianchi, if you know why Gokudera-kun was upset, you should have told me. " Tsuna yelled at her.

"Sorry for visiting you at this time Tsuna. Bye." Yamamoto ran out of the compound.

"Wait, Yamamoto, I'm going to Gokudera-kun's place. Want to come with me?" Tsuna tried to chase after him but Bianchi pulled him back. "Let me go, Bianchi! Why are both you and Reborn preventing me from going to Gokudera-kun's house? And what's the big secret you guys are hiding from me? "

"Please wait until one of them informs you," Bianchi closed the door, "or else." She pulled out her poison cooking dish form nowhere.

"Hieee! I'm not your bullying doll. Please put that down." Tsuna shrieked. "Okay, okay. I won't interfere with your little secret. Satisfy? " He looked at Bianchi to Reborn, who was now standing on the stairs with Leon gun in his hand and went upstairs, slumming the door.

Yamamoto passed through the crowded at his full speed. He knew Hayato was in super bad mood that he couldn't even control his emotion that even Tsuna noticed. He rang and rang the doorbell until the sleepy Gokudera got up and opened up. The smaller boy looked at him with sleepy eyes first. Then he rubbed sleepiness from his eyes and finally realized that Yamamoto was standing at his door.

"I'm sor…." The door slummed in front of his eyes before Yamamoto finished talking. "Hayato, I'm sorry! I know it's my bad for leaving you alone on your birthday. Hey, my team won. The others were celebrating and refused to let me go. It's a little late but happy birthday and I love you. I got a present for you. So please open up. Hayato! " He knocked the door and rang the bell several times. "Hayato, if you don't open up, the neighbours are going to call the police for making noises and make me arrested." Gokudera just did not response. "Do you want me to slash down your door?" Still nothing came from Gokudera. Yamamoto sat down. "Fine. I'm staying here until you open up."

A few hours passed and Yamamoto was still outside. Gokudera was sitting on his bed with his eyes wide opened. What actually made him mad was not that Takeshi went to play baseball but the fact he was staying so long with his team after match.

"By the way, Tsuna was worrying about you." Yamamoto said softly. He waited for a bit for Gokudera to response. He knew that Hayato couldn't sit still when he heard something bothering Tsuna. He hoped his little trick would work. Yamamoto sometimes was kind of jealous of Tsuna, who always got his lover's attention more than him. He heard footsteps and a moment later, the door opened slowly.

"Move." Gokudera told him since he was sitting right in front of the door.

"Eh! Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked him immediately as he saw Hayato wearing his sneakers.

"Juudaime's house. So move"

"Tsuna's house! But it's midnight. Tsuna probably must be sleeping right now." The younger male hesitated for a second then went back to his apartment, closing the door. The older male managed to slip a hand before the door closed completely. "Do you come out to go to Tsuna's house, not to let me in? Hey, I've been sitting here for almost five hours."

"I don't care. Now pull your hand back or I'll use the dynamics."

"No you won't. Tsuna would be upset if his rain guardian is injured by his storm guardian."

"You bastard! Don't make Juudaime cover you for everything you do. Let go now or you'll never be able to hold your katana or your stupid bat."

"Hayato," Yamamoto opened up the door with the other hand. "I'm sorry. Forgive me." He was finally able to get in. "Here's my present." He pulled out a rectangular box, wrapped with red paper from his bag. He ruffled his hair and grinned. "Hope you like it."

"Grrrr! Get lost! Out!" Gokudera push him back. "What's the big deal? My birthday was yesterday."

"Hey, that's 'cuz you don't let me in."

"That's 'cuz you're staying with your stupid teammates." Yamamoto grasped Gokudera's hands with one of his, held them above their heads and pinned him down at the wall. He put the gift back into his bag.

"What do you want?" Gokudera looked up at his lover, who is overlooking him with impatient eyes. Pale green eyes met chocolate brown ones. Takeshi was staring him so much that Gokudera became uneasy and tried to look away.

"Look at me." Gokudera obeyed. Yamamoto leaned down. Hayato can't see anything because Takeshi was too close. Blurred raven strings of hair were blocking his view. He felt some warmth on his lips. Yamamoto was kissing him. He tried to get free but the raven-haired guy's strength overpowered his. But he no longer resisted it and returned the kiss. After a couple of minutes, they broke their attachment to breath. Yamamoto moved backward and smiled warmly at Gokudera. "Otanjoubi ometeto. " He released his hands and put the box into his hands. Gokudera said nothing, but opened the parcel. He found a pair of platinum matching rings.

"Oi, I've already four rings, yakyuu baka! Where am I supposed to wear this? " Yamamoto ruffled his head and smiled a big, innocent smile.

"You're right. I forgot that you've four skull rings. But your left hand is still free. You can wear it on the ring finger like me." He took one and put it on his finger. He reached out for Gokudera's left hand to put the remaining one.

"Who says it needed to be worn on the ring finger? There're three fingers left." Hayato grabbed the ring from his boyfriend.

"Eh, but it won't fit. And are you saying that you'll take it and wear it? Thanks Hayato." A faint blush appeared on Gokudera's pale skin. Yamamoto took the ring back and put it gently on the silvernette's finger. He kissed him on the forehead. Hayato blushed again.

"It's not like I forgive you or something, you baka." Gokudera told as he was pulled toward Yamamoto's chest.

"I know." Yamamoto smiled softly, playing with the soft silver hair of his boyfriend. "Hey, can I sleep here?"

"What?!" Gokudera pulled back immediately. "Get out."

"But it's already too late and I don't want to wake my old man."

"I don't care. What are you going to say to your dad tomorrow if you sleep here tonight?"

"I can tell him I slept over at your house. The three of us do that a lot, right, Tsuna, you and me?"

"Don't put Juudaime in your lame excuses. Now get back to your sushi shop." He pushed him toward the door.

"Maa maa. I'll treat you with fatty tuna if you let me stay here tonight. I can sleep on the couch."

"Fine." Gokudera finally accepted and stopped pushing. "On the couch would be okay." Yamamoto picked up his bag and walked toward the couch.

"Thanks. Good night." He said as he saw Gokudera walked into his room. The lights went off. "Oh! I forgot. I love you very much, Hayato." He shouted enough for Gokudera to hear.

"Just shut up and go to sleep already." Gokudera yelled him back.

"Ah! I think I might need a blanket." Hayato came out, dragging a long, white sheet.

"Take this and stop making noise. I can't sleep." He threw the blanket at him.

"OK" He smiled, making himself comfortable on the couch.

Chapter 3

On the next day, Tsuna was amazed when he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera, who had already been started their little quarrel of yelling and laughing, coming from the same direction.

"Ohiyogozaimasu, Juudaime" Gokudera greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning, Tsuna" Yamomoto, too, greeted his little friend.

"Morning. By the way, why are you two coming from the same direction? Aren't your houses on the opposite directions? " Tsuna asked them curiously.

"I seemed to sleep at his place last night." Yamamoto answered.

"I see. You look fine, Gokudera-kun. I was really worried yesterday, but Reborn, that bastard didn't let me go to you."

"I'm sorry, Juudaime, for making you worry. I shan't be the right-hand man as I keep on burdening you." Gokudera bowed again and again.

"Who are you calling bastard, dame Tsuna?" The familiar voice came out from nowhere. They looked around to find Reborn. "Ciaossu!" Reborn showed up in his table plant costume.

"Yo, kid." Yamamoto greeted.

"Ahh! Reborn, stop showing up in weird costumes!" Tsuna yelled. "By the way Gokudera-kun, can you tell me what happened to you yesterday?"

"That's …." Gokudera turned his head so that his boss could not see his blushing face.

"Isn't it simple? He was angry with Yamamoto for not showing up at his birthday. " Reborn gave the answer to his student.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera tried to stop him from speaking. Yamamoto was just laughing.

"Because Yamamoto didn't show up? But why?" The clueless Tsuna asked again.

"Actually the two of us…" Yamamoto said, but Gokudera interupted.

"Let's talk on the roof, Juudaime. It's too crowed here." Tsuna realized that they were already in school and also that Gokudera acting strangely to make Yamamoto close his mouth.

"OK"

On the roof, they were standing at the place where they usually hanged out. Reborn was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"We are …um…d…da…dating, Juudaime." His voice became too soft before the word 'Juudaime' that Tsuna did not hear.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun. Can you speak up? I can't hear you." Tsuna asked again.

"He said we were dating, Tsuna." Yamamoto told him, placing his hand on Gokudera's shoulder and pulled towards him. "'We' means us." He grinned.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are….DATING!" Tsuna's jaws dropped; eyes were widely opened.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have told you from the start." Gokudera apologized nervously.

"Reborn, you know this right? Why didn't you tell me?" Tsuna looked at his tutor.

"I don't have the right to spread others' affairs. Bianchi and I were realized a few months ago."

"Aniki knows?" Gokudera questioned. Then they heard some voices from the other side of the roof.

"Who's there?" Yamamoto and Gokudera took out their weapons and went to the shaft where the voices were emerging. Just before the four of them turned around the corner of the shaft, they heard a familiar voice saying 'I'll bite you to death'. They took back their weapons and decided to walk away since they did not want to get involved in the process of their cloud guardian's biting someone to death.

"Maa maa, Kyoya, relax." Then they heard another familiar voice.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna turned back to the place where they heard their voices. "I'm sorry!" He apologized immediately and ran away as he saw his biologically unrelated brother was about to kiss the head of the prefect.

"Tsuna?" Dino was shocked to see his little brother and froze. Gokudera, Yamamoto, who had just arrived were also shocked seeing them. As for Reborn, who already had been found out his ex-student's secret love, did not react anything.

"I'll bite you to death." The prefect then took out his tonfas and ran towards them. Reborn jumped off to a safer place while the Vongola tenth, his rain and storm guardians were running for their lives and poor Haneuma was still standing at the same spot, spacing out.


End file.
